Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to automatically cleaning a beverage line of a beverage distribution system from a remote source.
Discussion of Art
Beverages can be conveyed in pipes or ducts from a supply, such as a container, to an outlet (e.g., tap, spout, and the like) for dispensing purposes. Such arrangements can be found in bars, restaurants, hotels and associated industries, where the beverage is supplied in a pipeline (e.g., line, hose, tube, and the like) conveyed to a tap located adjacent to a bar or serving station. The pipeline can include ducts or pipes (also referred to as lines, hoses, or tubes) which carry such beverages. The pipeline is cleaned regularly to remove bacteriological build-up within the pipes or ducts. Conventionally, this is a tedious task based at least in part upon disassembly of the pipelines, passing a cleaning or flushing fluid there through, among others.
It may be desirable to have a system and method that differs from those systems and methods that are currently available.